Dirty Laundry
by Helkauiel
Summary: One shot: Booth finds a secret lurking in Bones' bedroom that might drive him slightly wild. Rated T for sexual themes. Booth/Bones.


**Title:** Dirty Laundry

**Rating:** T

**Show:** Bones

**Summary:** A little sexy drabble written after the season premiere! Booth finds a secret lurking in Bones' bedroom that might drive him slightly wild. Booth/Brennan.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own 'Bones'. To my constant chagrin and sadness.

"What is it that I'm looking for again, Bones?" Booth called over his shoulder as he headed towards the forbidden kingdom that was the bedroom of Doctor Temperance Brennan. Under normal circumstances Seeley couldn't think of any excuse that would allow him this glorious yet slightly terrifying experience. But this situation was still shrouded in a transparently thin veil of normalcy; she had asked him to go get an old anthropology textbook out of her closet to use for reference while poring through paperwork for their latest case.

His heart was pounding so loudly in his ears that he almost missed the title of the text that she wanted as she repeated it from the kitchen.

There it was.

The threshold to Bones' bedroom. A mystical place that's existence was a known but utterly mysterious quantity. He wondered what secrets his favorite forensic anthropologist was hiding behind the wooden door. Tentatively he pushed it open and smiled at just how much this room felt like it was hers.

It was mostly the practically OCD level of organization of everything that he could see; he guessed that the expansive bookshelf was probably alphabetized, the wooden floor was bare except for a deep red colored rug he could only assume was from some exotic locale she had frequented on a dig, her large bed was made to military specifications-

The bed…

Now that was territory that he was most definitely intrigued in exploring. Hmm. Bones' resting place. Or the place where, if Booth had his way, she wouldn't rest much at all. As his feelings for the good doctor had deepened, it hadn't taken much for his thoughts to take an inappropriate turn, often at pretty inconvenient moments. Like thinking about how gorgeous and absolutely sexy Tempe could look while she poked around entrance wounds and used vocabulary with far too many syllables for him to really follow what she was trying to explain.

The expanse of deep navy coverlet looked cozy and inviting and with a surreptitious glance, he gingerly perched on the end of it. He beamed in satisfaction at the elicit overtones of that action and even gave the springs a quick bounce or two. With a quick, embarrassed look around the room to make sure no one was watching, Seeley stood up and made a move to actually begin actively looking for Bones' anthropology book.

That is, until he spotted black lace peeking out of one of her dresser drawers.

He knew he shouldn't.

He knew that what Temperance Brennan wore under her clothes or just decided on a rational whim of hers to wear was no business of his.

He knew that a woman's underwear drawer was practically sacrosanct.

But that didn't stop him from sneaking over to the dresser and gently pulling out the lingerie in question. Seeley Booth's jaw practically broke the sound barrier with the speed at which it plummeted to the floor after one full, appreciative glance.

Talk about your dirty laundry! That piece of sex in cloth form was little, black, lacey, and had little white ribbons. Every ounce of willpower in his employ was now being used to keep him from either exploding or melting into a human puddle of goo.

'I wonder what she wears this for?' he asked himself without really expecting an answer, because his imagination was already supplying one for him. Bones sprawling on her bed, pale skin glowing in the dim light, chestnut hair tossed haphazardly across her pillow, tempest-blue eyes flashing at him, impatient with need-

"Booth?" He heard her calling from the kitchen, "Did you find it?"

Stammering, Seeley quickly stashed the sexy piece of nightwear back into its home in her drawer and managed to reply, "Uhhh, not quite Bones. What was the name again?" He scrambled to the bookshelf and grabbed the one she wanted before even hearing her repeat the title, irritation obvious in her tone.

"What took you so long?" Temperance glanced at him suspiciously as he slid into the chair beside her, taking the proffered text with muttered thanks.

Nonchalantly he began flipping through the papers littering the kitchen table. "Nothin' Bones. A lady's room just says a lot about her, that's all."

She arched an eyebrow with skepticism etched in every feature, ignoring the paperwork and texts in front of her. "I doubt that my bedroom can really offer any insight into me as a person, Booth."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." He replied with an innocent smile. "Everyone's got their little bits of dirty laundry."

Brennan frowned. "I don't know what that means." She said frankly.

Booth remained smiling, all the while crossing his legs in a fashion he hoped would be construed as normal. It was going to be a long time before he could picture Bones in anything other than a certain little something kept secret in her dresser.

But he was going to enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
